A fun new life
by Emmyissweet
Summary: Emily Hoffman is a 11 year old girl that gets a letter that will chane her life subment a O C your way put details in PM it to me
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys its my Emmy this a Harry Potter story that i wanted to write I do not own Harry Potter and the onley thing i own is my person Emily. Remember im bad at spelling and grammer so bear with me~Emmyissweet**_

"Mom where is my cell phone" I yelled down the stairs. "I don't maybe in the den"."Ok" I yelled. I jumped down the stairs two at a mom was right it was in the den.I grab my phone and went to cheeck the mail.I walked outside its a warm cloudy day and the wind is blowing lightly.I look around the other houses around are soundless as normal. I walk to our mailbox and get the mail. Letters and bills as normal. But as I look thur the mail I see there is a letter for me that reads.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Hoffman ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_P.S. The Games Keeper will come August 29th to help you get your school supplies._

I walk in the house and walk to the kitchen.

"What this must be a joke Mom"I say.

"Yes honey" she says sweetly. " Look

at this letter I got in the mail." I say.

She looks it over and after about five

minutes she says"Congratulations".

"So its not a joke?" I ask. "No baby it is not." she answears. "I think you better go pack the 29th is tomorrow. I will make B.L.T's for lunch."she says quickly."Ok Mom remember no T or L" I said. I run up the stairs and pass my brothers room.I walk into my bedroom and look around. The room is a fair size and quite pretty with light green walls and blue curtens. I walk over to my closet witch is quite small but fits my stuff. I go to grab my suitcase and find its not there. But a truck is I pull it out and look at it closely it has my initials on it."Wow"I thought. I began to pack my things and my mom brought my sandwitch up. "Thanks Mom"I say as I take a bite"I finish my sandwitch and continue to pack my stuff I pack my teddy bear. I decide to skip dinner to finish packin my stuff for school. I finish at about 9:30. I put on my pajamas that are lime green silk pants and a cyan t- shirt and crawled in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok guys I'm back and I saw I forgot to put Emily's sister in the story~Emmyissweet**_

"Emily wake up we have an hour before its time to go." Abbey said sweetly. "No five more minutes."I answered sleepily."Its time to get up mom is at work and I'm in charge so get up."Abbey said as she pulls the covers off my bed."Ugh fine."I say as I get up."I'm makeing breakfast. Cole already ate and is gone. Now be downstairs in 15 minutes."Abbey said before she left my room."Abbey is a fourth year at Hogwarts and one of best people I know and shes in Gryffindor. I hope I get Gryffindor"I think outloud. I walk over to my closet and find what I want to ware. A flower print shirt with ruffles and white shorts that reach my mid thigh.I brush out my long light brown hair and run down the stairs."No running in the house." my dad called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen."Dad when did you get here?"I asked "A few minutes ago your sister called and told me the baby girl."he answeared

"Abbey can you braid my hair."I ask. "Yeah" she says. I sit and let Abbey braid my hair."Girls I got to go goodluck love you. Abbey make sure your sister stays out of troble."he says. "Love you dad." Abbey and I say at the same front door shuts and hes gone."Emily eat your food" Abbey says in a frim yet soft voice. "No I'm not hungrey"I say. "Emily you will eat one way or another"Abbey says in an irratated voice. "Im not hungrey"I said.I ate anyway becuse I knew I would lose the argeement and end up was a knock at the door and I ran to get the door.A big man stood at the door. "Hey Hagrid"Abbey says. "Ello Abbey Emily"Hagrid said. "I will go get our trunks." Abbey said heading up stairs "Emily I have two poeple you might know." he said and steped aside. "Madeline Kenzie"I squal running and hugging my shruck the trucks and put them in his pocket"Hold on to me and close your eyes." Hagrid told us. I did as I was told and then hit the ground "Everyone ok?"Hagrid asks. "Yeah" we all answear."Ok I have stuff to go get. Abbey your in charge meet back at the Leacky Caldorn at 7."he said as he walked off."Ok robes frist" It took two hours to get our robes there was a long line. "Ok next a pet"It took an hour for everyone to pick a pet I got a barn owl named Mia. Kenzie got a cat named Kiki. Madeline got and elf owl named Tiny."Next books and supplies" that took and hour. "Now wands" we walked into the shop "Hello here to get your wands yes" It took an hour to get my wand. It was 10in,Oak and dragon heartstring. ''Time to go back " Abbey says. "Ok"we say. Madeline and I share a room and Kenzie and Abbey share a study and quiz each other till Abbey told us it was time for bed.

_**Hope you liked tryed to make it longer~Emmyissweet**_


End file.
